jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Meldungen
Die äußere Erscheinungsform der Jedipedia Meldungen @Little Ani: Ich habe deine äußere Erscheinungsform der Star Wars Neuigkeiten für die Jedipedia Meldungen verwendet, wenn das okay ist. --Premia 23:31, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Natürlich ist das okay für mich! Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich ein Freund von Einheitlichkeit bin? Bestimmt nicht ;-) Das ist auf jeden Fall besser als voher. Die Meldungen erzählen irgendwie schon so eine kleine Gechichte... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:36, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Zurücksetzung der Benutzerliste Ich hatte glaube ich schon mal so etwas gefragt aber nie eine Antwort gelesen: Warum wird jetzt wieder die alte Benutzerliste hier anstelle der "Kategorie:Jedipedianer" angezeigt? E.B 08:49, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich steht das in der Meldung selbst drin... Durch eine Erweiterung der Software, kann man nun Benutzerkonten von Vandalen umbenennen. Beispiel: :„Benutzer:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dummkopf“ heißt jetzt einfach „Benutzer:Vandale11“ Somit stehen die Vandalen nun an einem Fleck in der Benutzerliste mit neutralem Namen. Da das vorher nicht möglich war, sah die Benutzerliste recht wüst aus und man hat auf eine Kategorie zurückgegriffen. Nun muss man das nicht mehr. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:53, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Da sind in den drei Wochen aber schon wieder ziemlich viele hinzugekommen. In welchen Zeitabständen kümmert sich jemand darum und bennent sie um? Altaïr 18:13, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Da gibt es keine Regelmäßigkeit. Wenn wir was finden, was bösartig rassistisch oder nicht jugendfrei klingt, oder sonstwie verdächtig aussieht, wird der Name umbenannte :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:20, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Umfrage Hallo zusammen! Ich bin vorhin dem Link zu dieser Befragung über Online-Communities gefolgt und habe angefangen, mich durch den Fragebogen zu arbeiten. Mir ist dabei allerdings aufgefallen, dass die Fragen zum Teil überhaupt nicht auf ein Wiki passen, viel eher auf ein Forum oder ähnliches, manche konnte ich deshalb gar nicht richtig beantworten, und das ist nun glaube ich nicht Sinn der Sache, oder? Ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich davon halten soll, denn teilnehmen würde ich eigentlich schon gerne. Gruß Kyle 17:34, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wollte nur melden, dass das Thema erledigt ist. Ich hab den Fragebogen jetzt so gut es ging ausgefüllt und dann im Abschlusskommentar auf die teilweise nicht Wiki-gerechten Fragen aufmerksam gemacht, soviel ich weiß haben ein paar andere das auch getan. Der nächste Fragebogen wird dann hoffentlich besser. :) Gruß Kyle 11:43, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Archivierung der Meldungen Vor geraumer Zeit hatte Premia die Frage in den Raum geworfen, wie die Meldungen archiviert werden sollten, also nach welchem Zeitraum eine Archivierung erfolgen sollte. Da diese Diskussion im alltäglichen treiben untergegangen und ins Vergessen geriet, starte ich sie nun erneut. Mein Vorschlag wäre, das alle Meldungen welche vor der 2ten Geburtstags-Meldung waren bereits archiviert werden könnten und dann nach ablauf eines Viertel Jahres erneut eine Archivierung erfolgt, so dass nach Ablauf der vier Quartale die Geburtstagsmeldung als Letze Meldung steht und unter ihr dann nichts. Ich hoffe auf rege Beteiligung um eine allgemeingültige Norm zur Archivierung zu finden. Gruß Jango 22:47, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Vielleicht pro Jahr? Gruß, Premia Admin 22:49, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Shirts Wie sehen die Jedipedia- Shirts jetzt überhaupt aus? Auf Bobas Autorentreff- Seite wurde ja kein endgültiges Design vorgestellt. Gibt's vielleicht irgendwo schon ein Bild? Gruß, Anakin 13:41, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) : Nein, aber Ben wird bald eins Hochladen.--Yoda41 Admin 14:06, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Kann die Überweisung wenn man nicht zur Con kommt auch später eingehen?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:22, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, sollte aber nicht allzu lange dauern. Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn sich bis Ostern alle Bestellungen eingefunden hätten. Vielleicht machen wir später im Jahr noch einmal eine Nachbestell-Aktion. 14:51, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::O.K. Danke--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:00, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich habe an 12.Mär so ein Shirt per Post bestellt aber es ist NOCH NICHT angekommen.Nun zur Frage wann wierd das Shirtär ungefär ankommen?--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:44, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hat sich erledigt ## Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 09:08, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bildfehler und andere Fehler Ich habe eine Frage ist es normal das viele Bilder nicht angezeigt werden und warum ??? :Siehe hier bzw hier Pandora Diskussion 18:45, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Re: Shirts Ich hab auch ein Shirt am 11. März bestellt und kurz danach elektronisch überwiesen und es ist immer noch nicht da. Wann kommt es denn? Jamaryn Star 22:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Lest ihr eigentlich nicht, was ich dazu schreibe? Ich bestelle alle Shirts, die nicht zur Jedi-Con benötigt wurden, zusammen im Laufe der nächsten Woche. Nirgendwo stand, dass die Shirts ebenfalls sofort verschickt werden. Ihr werdet schon früh genug über den Versand informiert werden. 22:19, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Zeitungsbericht Im Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger, einer überregionalen Zeitung, wird Jedipedia im Bericht Die bunte Welt der Wikis erwähnt. Viele Grüße, 16:31, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Cool, dann muss ich mir den heut mal holen. Andere Sache: Wenn du die Zeitung besitzt, warum schreibst du das dann nicht in die Meldungen? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:49, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich weiß nicht, ob der Artikel auch abgedruckt wurde oder nur im Internet steht. Ich wollte keine Meldung schreiben, weil schon ein anderer Bericht als zweites auf der Seite steht. Da dies aber nicht schlimm ist, werde ich eine Meldung schreiben. Viele Grüße, 16:53, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Selbst wenn er nicht abgedruckt wurde, ist ein Bericht im Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger schon ziemlich gut, immerhin ist das eine seriöse Zeitung, die da über uns berichtet, das verdient auf alle Fälle eine Meldung hier. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:55, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das lohnt keine Meldung, da wir nur im Nebensatz als Wiki zu Star Wars erwähnt wurden. 16:59, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Cool, danke für den Hinweis, C-3PO. Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:54, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sithpedia Linkfarben Bitte ändert die Linkfarben im Sithpedia Design. Rot auf Rot und Weiß auf Weiß ... Wikipedia Könnte jemand vielleicht einen Artikel über Jedipedia auf Wikipedia verfassen. Es gibt immerhin auch einen über Wookiepedia und andere Wikis. --84.171.75.28 10:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ein Jedipedia Artikel wird (zurzeit) in der Wikipedia nicht geduldet. Es ist ja nicht so, als dass es nicht schon versucht wurde. Aber belassen lassen wir es erstmal dabei. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:34, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Es gibt doch einen: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jedipedia&oldid=44636226, man muss nur wissen, wo man ihn findet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:49, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) zu ''Weniger Barrieren, mehr Transparenz! Premia, du hast gerade einigen Leuten den Lacher des Tages beschert, dafür wollte ich dir vorweg schon danken. Es ist wirklich schön, was es in der Meldung zu lesen gibt. Vorausgesetzt man vergisst dabei, dass sie eindeutig zu spät kommt. Du hattest jede Zeit und Gelegenheit, die Benutzer der Jedipedia mit einzubeziehen und dich mit ihnen um eine akzeptable Zukunftsperspektive zu bemühen. Das hast du nicht getan, und dafür hast am Wochenende in aller Deutlichkeit die Quittung bekommen - nicht nur von deinem Admin-Team, sondern von einer breiten Masse der Benutzer. Nun zu glauben, dass sich die Jedipedia-Community mit etwas anderem zufrieden gibt als der Zukunft, die sie für sich selbst gewählt hat, ist doch einfach abwegig. Wie dem auch sei, es wird vermutlich ein paar Kinder und Reingeschmeckte geben, die auf das hereinfallen, was du dort abziehst. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß dabei. Das ist nur fair, denn wir haben gerade eine Menge davon. ;-) Viele Grüße aus der Jedipedia - JP-Kyle 15:14, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Ich möchte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich meine Admin-Rechte in dem Laden hier abgeben. Admin zu sein bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen, doch für das was hier geschieht kann und werde ich das gewiss nicht tun. :Kyle hat Recht damit, dass dieser Schritt erheblich zu spät kommt. Daher möchte auch ich hiermit meine Admin-Rechte auf de.jedipedia.wikia.com abgeben – aus genannten Gründen. Andro 15:31, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Kyle, bitte belaste die Benutzerschaft mit dem Streit des alten Teams nicht weiter. Die einseitige Schlammschlacht, mit der ihr mich schon seit geraumer Zeit bekämpft, diskreditiert und verleugnet, muss ein Ende haben. Ich bin gegen einen Verein und einen Root-Server für die Jedipedia, aus verständlichen und für jeden User nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Aufgrund unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit mich derart in Verruf zu bringen und die User des Channels gegen mich aufzubringen, ist unverantwortlich. Dass ihr die User aus dem Channel gegen mich aufhetzt, und das schon seit längerer Zeit, zeigt euren Charakter. Damit meine ich vor allem Ben Kenobi und dich. Jeder User soll bitte seine eigene Meinung bilden, denn jede Geschichte hat zwei Seiten. Eure haben sie schon seit langem immer und immer wieder gehört. Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie auch meine hören. Hierzu wird es bald auf meiner Diskussion näheres geben. Premia 20:13, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Offensichtlich verwechselst du diese Sache weiterhin mit etwas, das persönlich gemeint ist - und mich mit jemandem, bei dem du mit deiner Tirade von Vorwürfen etwas erreichst. Das hast du schon einmal versucht. Dein scharfer Tonfall macht bloß deutlich, dass du dich nicht mit dem abfinden kannst, was vor etwa einer Woche geschehen ist. Wir hingegen können es. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir es überhaupt nicht nötig haben, dich über die Fakten hinaus zu "diskreditieren", eine "Schlammschlacht" zu veranstalten oder all das zu machen was du uns da an den Kopf wirfst. Jeder halbwegs brauchbare Scheidungsanwalt wird dir gerne am realen Beispiel erklären, wie so etwas wirklich aussieht. Vielleicht bemerkst du dann ja den Unterschied. Tatsächlich sind es nämlich deine Äußerungen und Taten (siehe deinen post oben, deine Meldung heute, deine Disku vor ein paar Tagen und... achja, der Umzug überhaupt) die dich bei sehr vielen Nutzern Respekt und Glaubwürdigkeit gekostet haben. Jetzt große Versprechungen, Anschuldigungen oder Dementi nachzuschieben wird das sicher nicht verbessern, wohl eher im Gegenteil. Es steht dir natürlich frei, dergleichen weiter auf deiner Diskussionsseite zu posten. Dabei werde ich es nun auch bewenden lassen, es gibt da ein Wiki um das ich mich zu kümmern habe. - JP-Kyle 23:08, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) FoC-Seite ist nicht erreichbar Wenn ich versuche, die Seite Empire at War – Forces of Corruption per Suche zu erreichen, werde ich immer auf diese Seite weitergeleitet. Bei anderen Artikeln ist das nicht so. (Direkte Verlinkung wie oben funktioniert, habe ich gerade in der Vorschau festgestellt.) --GALAKTOS 12:41, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Geht doch Gruss --RC-2224 10Vorne 12:47, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC)